


Daily Visit to the Coffee Shop

by FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus
Summary: Luffy déteste le goût du café, pourtant il se rend tous les jours à un café pour en commander un. Pourquoi ? Parce que le barista est mignon, bien évidemment !
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy
Kudos: 3





	Daily Visit to the Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Daily Visit to the Coffee Shop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538157) by [Little_Sailor_JD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Sailor_JD/pseuds/Little_Sailor_JD). 



Luffy détestait le goût du café. Pour lui, il n'y avait rien qui pouvait rendre ce liquide amer meilleur. Pourtant, tous les jours, Luffy se rendait à un café qui se situait à presque trente minutes de chez lui pour commander une boisson qu'il ne toucherait même pas. Il y avait une raison simple à son comportement : le barista roux était attirant. Sexy même, dirait-il. Le seul problème : Luffy se retrouvait incapable de parler dès qu'il le voyait. Il n'avait même pas été capable d'avoir son nom ! Mais aujourd'hui, tout allait changer. Il allait lui dire ce qu'il pensait de lui ! … _Si_ sa bouche décidait de fonctionner.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Luffy se tenait dans la file d'attente du café, fixant le barista. Il essayait de faire semblant de regarder son téléphone, mais il n'avait jamais été très doué pour être discret. En fait, il était évident qu'il le fixait, mais il pensait que personne ne le remarquerait.

Quand ce fut son tour, Luffy commanda comme à son habitude, un expresso qu'il ne boirait pas, et paya. Il se dirigea ensuite dans un coin pour attendre sa boisson, toujours en regardant le barista et réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Quelque chose de génial et cool, quelque chose pour faire une bonne impression. Il pensa à plusieurs choses, mais rien ne lui semblait suffisant. Puis il releva la tête lorsqu'on appela son nom, se rendant compte qu'il était trop tard.

« **Merde** , marmonna-t-il. »

Il se leva lentement et marcha vers le barista qui se tenait derrière le comptoir, son expresso en main. Luffy tenta de trouver quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi, mais rien ne vint. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, avant de finalement se mordre la lèvre en baissant les yeux et tendit le bras pour prendre sa boisson.

Le roux laissa échapper un rire.

« **Eustass Kidd. Appelle-moi un de ces quatre.** »

L'adolescent cligna des yeux et releva la tête, les joues rouges.

« **D-D'accord !** bégaya-t-il. »

Il prit le gobelet et se précipita en dehors du café. Il courut jusqu'au bout de la rue avant de s'arrêter pour reprendre sa respiration. Une fois qu'il eût repris son souffle, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas le numéro de téléphone de Kidd. Il grogna et fixa le gobelet dans sa main comme si c'était la source de tous ses problèmes. Son regard fut attiré par une trace noire et il retourna son verre, un sourire remplaçant son expression frustrée lorsqu'il vit que Kidd avait écrit son numéro de téléphone.

Luffy sourit et rentra chez lui, sautillant presque de joie. Il décida qu'il garderait son café – après tout, il ne pouvait pas être si mauvais que ça, pas vrai ?

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire, que ce soit ici ou sur l'histoire originale ♥


End file.
